Agriculture is a very important aspect of society to produce food, fibers, medicine, and biofuel feedstock. Traditionally, agriculture requires a large quantity of land to produce a quality harvest. Outdoor agriculture leaves the crops susceptible to pests and the elements. Pesticides have been manufactured to destroy harmful insects to prevent the destruction of crops; however, the health effects pesticides are possibly harmful. Greenhouses assist in maintaining a microclimate and reducing the number of pests that are able to access the crops housed within the greenhouse. Greenhouses still require a large transparent structure to provide effective natural light to the crops. More recently, the technique of hydroponics has been developed to remove the soil requirement for growing plants. Hydroponic systems allow plants to be supported in trays or tubes and the trays and tubes to be stacked to reduce space. Hydroponics with artificial light allow for a reduction in space needed to grow the plants.
The present invention is a stack planter reservoir. The present invention supports a plurality of stacking planters and stores a quantity of water to be pumped into the plurality of stacking planters. The water flows through each stacking planter and back into the reservoir to be pumped back through the plurality of stacking planters. The present invention further supports at least one light source to provide artificial light for the growth of plants within the plurality of stacking planters.